silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Sound Stage 2
is the thirteenth season of Silly Survivor written by LukePrower. This is the second of the Sound Stage series. It is preceded by Survivor: Sound Stage and succeeded by Survivor: Sound Stage 3. Previous: Survivor: Second Chances Next: Survivor: Gravity Falls Twists *'Theme:' Musicians *Battle of Recency *Hidden Immunity Idols *Final Three Castaways Season Summary Arriving for a new season of Survivor, twenty singers were divided into two tribes based on age. The Now tribe: Ariana Grande, Beyonce, Bruno Mars, Chad Kroeger, Justin Bieber, Kanye West, Katy Perry, Nicki Minaj, Rihanna and Taylor Swift. The Oldies tribe: Aretha Franklin, Billy Joel, Bob Dylan, David Bowie, Frank Sinatra, Karen Carpenter, Meat Loaf, Michael Jackson, Roger Waters and Stevie Wonder. Right off the bat, the tribes were forced into their first reward challenge for extra supplies at camp. David and Bruno took the lead for their respective tribes, but David emerged victorious for Oldies, giving them a head start on the game. Immediately at Now, Nicki began annoying the tribe. Bruno, Chad and Kanye proved to be the alpha-males early on, as Beyonce brought Ariana, Katy, Rihanna and Taylor together to create a girl's alliance. On Oldies, alliances were slow to form, as everyone was determined to work hard. David, Frank and Roger took early leadership of the tribe, to which no one opposed. Oldies moved on to win Immunity, sending Now to Tribal Council. The girls wanted to vote a man, but felt they could use them for challenge wins. Due to Nicki's unpleasant personality, the entire tribe unanimously voted her out while she threw a vote at Rihanna because she "felt like it." On Oldies, Michael bonded with Karen and Stevie, as did Billy and Bob. On Now, Taylor started berating Justin for being lazy around camp. Oldies won Immunity and sent Now back to Tribal, where Beyonce's alliance considered targeting Justin or Kanye. However, Bruno and Chad suspected something was up with the girls and tricked Ariana into spilling information. When Katy overheard, she brought word back to Beyonce. Without Ariana, Beyonce, Katy, Rihanna and Taylor targeted her. However, Bruno and Chad went after loudmouth Rihanna, convincing Ariana to join them. Justin and Kanye, without allegiances, voted Beyonce. With these votes, Ariana was voted out. Knowing they were down to four, the girls worked hard to flip the four guys on each other. Justin and Kanye proved lazy, but Beyonce speculated they'd be good goats. On Oldies, the first alliance formed between Aretha, David, Frank and Roger. Meat grew concerned, as very few people were talking to him around camp. After losing another Immunity, Beyonce's alliance forced getting out Bruno or Chad, with Justin and Kanye joining them. With resistance being futile, Chad voted Justin and Bruno voted Chad. Chad was unanimously voted out, leaving Bruno on the bottom of his tribe. It was then revealed that both tribes would be attending Tribal Council, as Beyonce and Aretha won Immunity for their respective tribes. Bruno made a plea to Rihanna that he be kept, bringing up Katy's weakness in challenges. The circumstances were considered, with the entire tribe knowing they would be even worse in challenges without Bruno. On Old, everyone scrambled to find someone to vote, with no solid alliances being formed yet. At Tribal, the girls settled with Bruno despite Katy sticking to the original plan. Katy was blindsided and voted out unanimously. At the following Tribal, Meat targeted Billy for his weakness, but everyone resorted to Meat for being the most quiet member. Meat was unanimously voted off. Oldies succeeded in winning reward, of which Frank and Michael talked in private about aligning. Aretha, David and Roger grew wary of their ally. However, David succeeded in finding the Hidden Immunity Idol on the tribe. Oldies won Immunity once again, giving them the advantage to kidnap a member of the other tribe and save them from Tribal. Seeing the girls with the obvious majority, the Oldies nabbed Beyonce. Bruno attempted to swing Justin and Kanye to his side, knowing the girls would pick them off. With Rihanna and Taylor cornered, Bruno became cocky and forced them to vote each other. When Justin and Kanye joined him, Taylor (the weaker of the two) was voted off. Returning to camp, Beyonce was scared to find her and Rihanna alone in their alliance, having a major argument with Bruno. Despite this, Now pulled together and won Immunity. Now going to Tribal, alliances formed on Oldies. With Frank and Michael continuing to bond, Michael formed an alliance with them, Billy and Bob. David noticed this, as he, Aretha and Roger decided on voting Michael, while Michael's alliance targeted Stevie. Frank was forced to choose. With David sweet-talking Karen into joining them, Frank sided with his old allies and Michael was voted out, with only Billy and Bob voting to save him. Billy and Bob brought Karen into a trio to combat Aretha, David and Roger's alliance. On Now, the five decided to reset all alliances and work together to make the final five. Now won Immunity, as Oldies became a war. With Aretha being frail and unhelpful in challenges, Billy, Bob and Karen settled on voting her. Fearing the alliance would be too powerful at the merge, Frank considered joining it and going against the plan to vote Stevie, who was proving to be a burden at camp. Wanting to shake things up, Roger flipped on his allies and Aretha was voted out. Frank, however, still voted Stevie with David. This left everyone confused, but the merge hit afterwards, not giving anyone time to think about it. Billy, Beyonce, Bob, Bruno, David, Frank, Justin, Kanye, Karen, Rihanna, Roger and Stevie merged into the Ega Wen tribe, named by Kanye. Immediately, both tribes decided to stick together to pick off the members of the other tribe. After Beyonce won Immunity, she and Rihanna began working to flip David to their side. After some talking around, Bruno discovered that Roger wasn't trusted after the previous vote, and exploited this fracture. All five former Now members decided on Billy, the charismatic man, while former Oldies was divided between Justin, whom none of them liked, or turning on each other. With no consistent strategizing, Billy, Bob and Stevie voted Roger. David, Frank, Karen and Roger stuck to voting Justin. However, all the Now members stuck together and voted out Billy, having broken Oldies. Knowing they needed to pull together, Oldies attempted to settle their differences and take out the Nows. With Beyonce being an obvious leader and challenge threat, David set his target on her. Bob, having flipped out after the last Tribal, became Now's next target. After Bruno won a reward and uncovered a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol, he promptly found it upon returning to camp. He openly revealed it to the tribe, knowing he was a target and needed to keep himself in the game. With Frank winning Immunity, the targets on Beyonce and Bob remained. David attempted to convince Bruno that he'd be getting votes, tricking him into playing the idol, but actually voting out Beyonce. Bob, David, Frank and Roger stuck to voting Beyonce, when Bruno (who had enough of Beyonce's abrasive leadership) joined them. However, Beyonce convinced Karen and Stevie to join her, Rihanna, Justin and Kanye in voting Bob. Bruno then surprised everyone by playing his idol on Bob, negating six votes and eliminating Beyonce with five. This plan worked twofold for him, knowing he'd get rid of a huge threat and earn the trust of the Oldies in doing so. Justin proceeded to win reward, giving him an advantage in Immunity, which he also won. Bruno brought Justin and Kanye together, explaining his way of thinking and offering a final three deal, knowing he would beat them both. Rihanna, frightened, now scrambled to target Roger. Karen went along with it, prompting David and Roger to turn on her. Seeing this crack, Bruno, Justin and Kanye targeted Karen as well. Bob, Rihanna and Stevie stuck to voting Roger, but the others turned on Karen and voted her out 7-3. A Survivor Auction took place, giving David an advantage in the Immunity challenge, which he won. Bruno, Justin and Kanye started to target Bob, still wanting him out. Fearing an Oldies member had an idol, Bruno proposed a split-vote in between Bob and Stevie. Bruno, Justin, Kanye and the flipped Stevie voted Bob, while getting Rihanna, the flipped Bob and even Frank to vote Stevie. David and Roger stuck to voting Bruno, whom they had wanted out for a while. At Tribal, David pulled out his idol and saved Bob, but Stevie had the next highest number of votes and was eliminated. Four Oldies were up against four Nows, bringing the game to a climax. With Kanye winning Immunity, both tribes reunited to take down the other. David led the pack against Bruno, while Roger tried to convince Justin and Kanye to flip, realizing just how easily swayed they can be. Seeing his allies turn, Bruno attempted to bring Rihanna and the others to vote out Justin. Rihanna stayed true to Bruno, but everyone else abandoned him and eliminated him. Believing now that Justin and Kanye would be the best goats, Roger began working with them and plotting against his ally David. When Rihanna won Immunity, David targeted Kanye with Bob and Frank. However, Roger flipped to Justin, Kanye and Rihanna to take out the powerhouse. David was blindsided and voted out from Roger's flip, as Roger was labeled public enemy number one. Frank won a loved one's reward challenge, and Immunity, as Roger promised Justin and Kanye final three if they worked with him. Roger attempted to target Rihanna, the last threatening Now member, convincing Rihanna to vote Bob, making her believe he had flipped entirely. Bob and Frank hesitantly joined back with Roger, as Rihanna was unanimously voted out. Justin and Kanye were in the minority, but felt safe with Roger leading them. Bob, Frank, Justin, Kanye and Roger entered the season finale as the final five. After Bob won Immunity, Roger decided to target his last biggest threat, Frank, which would leave him in the final four with three goats. Frank took one final stab at Justin, before being unanimously voted out. Waking up the following day, the final four found new treemail. It revealed to them that three of them would be entering the finals instead of two, meaning they would now face their Final Immunity Challenge. Giving a Rites of Passage to the fallen players, Bob, Justin, Kanye and Roger walked to their final challenge. After an intense run, Justin's youth and durability allowed for him to easily make it to the finish and win the challenge. Bob attempted to target Kanye, but Roger kept his sheep in order and eliminated Bob, bringing Justin and Kanye to the final three. On the final day, Justin, Kanye and Roger reveled in being the first final three to face a Jury. They became the first finalists not to burn the camp down before heading to Final Tribal Council. Justin and Kanye received major backlash for being giant goats, while Roger received backlash for being a major flipper and villain. After voting, several months passed until the votes were read live in Los Angeles. In a unanimous vote, Roger Waters was declared the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Sound Stage 2. The Game